Dark Deception
by SSjwave
Summary: A story about Liara T'Soni and her lover the great Commander Shepard. How they lead to galaxy to the final battle.
1. Chapter 1

In all the years she had been fighting, she never thought it would come to this. The Council should have listened to her, but they thought she was going mad. The council was a waste of time. They didn't matter; all that matter was trying to save everyone from the reapers. Thousands of people were going to die if she didn't fight. All the people she cared about were going to be gone in an instant. Her crew, friends, and her lover. She would not fail them.

It was not an option

The Reapers are here

I will fight like hell to stop them and no one will get in my way

I am Commander Yuriko Shepard and I will fight to the death


	2. Chapter 2

_SSV Normandy, Commander Shepard's room, After the destruction of the Citadel, After saren and Sovereign _

The Commander and Liara were lying in bed cuddled. after the fight between sovereign, all they wanted to do is be alone with one another. Liara wanted... no _NEEDED_ to be near Shepard. When Liara thought Shepard was dead... everything turned Black.

Her heart went cold, nothing else mattered, liara could not live without Shepard, she Just couldn't. If Shepard Died...

She would too.

"Tell me about your past Yuri" liara said

Shepard got tensed and liara sensed it. Shepard pulled away from liara and got out of bed. she went to her desk and pulled out a bottle of bourbon she kept just in case she needed a quick drink. She got a glass and sat on the couch. She poured herself some bourbon and swallowed it like their was no tomorrow.

Liara got up and sat beside Shepard. Liara was worried about her love. Even in their melds, Shepard always hide something from Liara.

"Liara I love you but this is something I rather keep to myself" Shepard said bluntly

Liara took the glass out of Shepard's hand and set it on the table. She took Shepard's face and forced her to look at her.

"Shepard...Yuri I love you and i will never judge you...Goddess Shepard after all this time do you still not trust me because if you don't them maybe I-

Shepard cut of Liara by smashing her lips to Liara's. Shepard poured her heart and soul into the kiss. They were passionate kisses between two lovers...

Between soul mates

Liara returned the kiss just as passionate. Liara knew where this was going. When trying to get Shepard to open up to her about her past, Shepard changed the subject or try to use sex as a way to end the conversation.

Sex with Shepard was like heaven on earth. When growing up Liara only knew about sex in a scientific sense. Her mother never spoke about much, only told her to make sure that she loved the person before she give her mind, body, and soul to them.

Shepard lifted Liara to the bed and gently put her down. and settled on top of her never breaking contact.

They made love to each other over and over again into the night until morning.

**(A/N... I really don't know how to write lemons for Shepard and liara so if you want to write one for me or whatever... I put your name down at the end to give you credit... also my Shepard is renegade but sometimes paragon she is a biotic and was born in a colony.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N this story will be taking place from mass effect 1 to mass effect 3 kinda off i have a lot of ides that are going through my head right know so yea... i will try to make sense... this chapter officially starts from mass effect 1.. you'll get it once i post my chapters...)**

Commander Yuriko Shepard was a marine through and through. their was no such thing a an _EX Marine_ to her. Shepard knew she was going to die or get serious injuries when this was over.

_FUCK_

Shepard**_ Hated_** the council, she thought they were a bunch of idiots with their heads up their ass and suck vorcha dick.

She was being sent on a mission with a spectre.

_A FUCKING__ SPECT__RE_

A big shot know-it-all, who thought he knew everything their is to know about everything.

_He didn't know shit_

"check. Navigation... check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All Thrusters...systems online. Drift... just under fifteen hundred K. J" Joker said.

"Fifteen hundred is good. Your Captain will be pleased," Nihlus said and then left the cockpit to find Anderson.

"I hate that guy so much... "_Your Captain will be pleased my ass,"_ Joker said.

" Nihlus gave you a compliment, so you hate him," Kaidan said.

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's "good". I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible! Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid."

"You're paranoid. The Council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment," Kaidan said.

"Yeah, that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story," Joker said.

Cut the crap Joker, they don't send Spectres on titty bitty dick jobs," Shepard said

"So there's more going on here than the Captain's letting on."

You're overreacting. - You always expect the worst.

"Well, bad feelings are an occupational hazard. We don't go anywhere unless there's a good reason, so what are we doing here?

"Cut the chatter and _shut the fuck up," _Shepard said angrily

"Sorry, Commander," Kaiden said.

All of a sudden Anderson's voice boomed through the cockpit.

** Joker! Status report!**

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

" Good. Find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime.

"Aye aye, Captain. Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way."

"He's already here, Lieutenant. Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing."

" You get that, Commander"? Joker said.

"Great now i have to deal with his shit..Thanks Joker for pissing him off," Shepard said as she left to go see Anderson.

As Shepard went to the comm room she see saw Dr. Karin Chakwas and Corporal Jenkins. Jenkins saluted her as she passed by hm. All Shepard did was glare and grunt and continued to walk to the comm room.

"She hates me... I mean the Butcher of Torfan _hates_ me... what did I do wrong Dr. Chakwas," Jenkins said

"She doesn't hate you... She's just a hard person.. after what she went through."

"whats that" Jenkins asked curiously

"**That's** the Commanders business," said ending the conversation

* * *

Shepard walk into the comm room and noticed Nihlus was there.

_Where's Anderson_ she thought as she scanned the room for him.

"Commander Shepard. I was hoping you'd get here first. It will give us a chance to talk."

_Great what does this fucker want_ She thought

"Where's Captain Anderson, said he'd meet me here."

"He's on his way."

"Okay...Well what do _you _want to talk about with _me_? Shepard asked curiously_  
_

"I'm interested in this world we're going to-Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful."

"Whats your point.. sure its pretty but I'm not on vacation and I'm not getting laid," Shepard said

Nihlus was a little taken back by her language but quickly composed himself so she would not notice. He was warned that Shepard had a short fuse and had a reputation for her anger. He looked at this women...

This _Human_.

" But you know of it. It's become something of a symbol for your people, hasn't it"

"Your fucking point," Shepard said impatiently.

" It's more than just a tourist destination, isn't it, Shepard? Eden Prime is a symbol of your people, a perfect little world on the edges of your that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it really."

"Are you trying to scare me with bullshit threats because if you are they're not working,: Shepard said confidently

"Your people are still newcomers, Shepard. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this."

"I think my boot is ready for you as-

**Enough!**

Both heads turned to see David Anderson walking into the room.

" I think it's about time we told the Commander what's really going on," Anderson said

"This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run," Nihlus said

"No shit its pretty obvious its not a simple shakedown,_" _Shepard said.

" We're making a covert pickup on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational," Anderson said

"Why the secrecy, you could have just told me.. I wouldn't have gotten_ to_ mad at you

"This comes down from the top, Commander. Information strictly on a need-to-know basis."

Anderson and Nihlus explained what was going down on Eden Prime. All three of them looked at some footage and saw that geth were on Eden Prime. Anderson ordered Shepard and her team to investigate the team that went down when the geth appeared. Corporal Jenkins and Kaiden Alenko went with Shepard. Commander Yuriko Shepard was being looked at by Nihlus to see if she was ready to join the Spectre. Commander _Mother fucking_ Shepard a **Spectre**.

_shit_ she thought

_I'm really going to need a drink_


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/n i have played all mass effect games but this story will follow the story line of mass effect series but just a little different )**

Shepard had just gotten back from Eden Prime. A lot had happened down there. Not in a good way. They lost Jenkins. Geth bastards ripped him apart as soon as he got out of cover. Nihlus died on Eden Prime of a gunshot wound to the had been zapped with the beacon that they had found on Eden Prime and now had weird shit images coursing through her brain. Not everything was a complete disaster Shepard had meet Ashley Williams who served the Alliance as a Gunnery Chief in the 2nd Frontier. Someone had killed knew who did it. It was fucking obvious but not to the council. accusing one of their most respected and most loyal Spectre of murder.

_Mother fucking Saren_

Saren was another turian Spectre along side Nihlus. Shepard knew he was dirty from the start. Saren had gotten himself involved with the geth._  
_

_he knew_ the council wouldn't touch him unless Shepard had absolute proof with a a reasonable doubt._  
_

No one fucks with Commander Yuriko Shepard and gets to keep their balls

_No one_

* * *

**Anyway...**

Shepard had meet quite interesting characters while trying to get proof on saren that he was nothing but a dirty bastard

she meet Garrus Vakarian.

He was a turian who worked for C-sec...

Well formally now..

A quarian named Tali'Zorah nar Rayya with a audio recording about Saren Fuck-ups

she was useful...

_For now_

She meet a bounty hunter, A krogan named Urdnot Wrex_  
_

One thought crossed Shepard mind as she looked at this Krogan_  
_

_He's big  
_

After all the Bullshit on Killing Fist and his men. Saving Dr. Chloe Michel and saving that quarian that she meet from an ally assassination. Dealing with drunk ass Harkin and his lame pick up lines. Shootings in Chora's Den Bar. .she had finally done it

She finally got prove

The council better believe this or she was going to _loose her fucking mind_

Right now Shepard and her crew where standing in front of the council presenting proof that Tali had council believed them final after all the bullshit Shepard had to go through they finally believed her

Finally they got their heads out of each other ass

_ for now..._

The council had made her the first human spectre

_A mother fucking Spectre _

Her first order of business was to rescue this doctor on therum

_I hope she's hot _Shepard thought


End file.
